


Crux

by followscrows (falsche)



Category: ATEEZ (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Contracts, Familiars, Light Angst, M/M, Magic, Not Beta Read, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25946698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsche/pseuds/followscrows
Summary: Wooyoung will devour his heart one day, but even so Jongho can’t help but love him...
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Crux

The study was surprisingly quiet, only the sound of his pen scraping against paper was heard. Usually San would have already burst into the room, demanding that Jongho do something besides studying but the older Choi was out buying supplies that they would need later. They were especially running low on plants and herbs. 

Sighing softly, Jongho pinched the bridge of his nose. He couldn’t say that he was enjoying himself. He wasn’t bad at studying, he just didn’t enjoy this subject. He glanced at the opened book at his left. The pages were showing their age, the edges yellowed and the ink kind of smutched in some parts. The old magic that permeated from it was almost like a buzzing sound to his senses. 

Jongho was well aware of how important and valuable the book was. If only he could actually be interested in the information in it. Instead he found his gaze constantly flickering to the dark haired male that was lounging comfortably on the couch across from his desk. While he was dressed neatly in a white button-up shirt and black slacks, Wooyoung was the opposite. Leather pants hugged his waist and thighs which he combined with a simple black v-neck shirt that accentuated his upper-frame. A black leather choker adorned his neck with the Choi family’s emblem at the front. 

Dark hair fell carelessly in his eyes as he read whatever book he had once again probably stolen from his San’s personal library. San would most likely blame him later even when he would never berate Wooyoung himself. Jongho would never admit to being slightly jealous of the way they behaved around each other. 

Unlike San though, he was a little more withdrawn and reserved. They were both however rather impulsive. Some would even call them reckless and Jongho couldn’t blame them. His gaze trailed against Wooyoung’s bare arms, knowing that in his true form there would be dark ink adorning his skin, old words that held so much power, Wooyoung’s power. 

Pushing his chair back the slightest bit, he put his pen down, his focus now on the garden outside the window. Dark clouds filled the sky, the rainy season was approaching rapidly. It would be one more year that would be gone soon. One less year to live. 

However there were no regrets, not when he had chosen his fate as soon as he had summoned Wooyoung. He could have easily denied the pact and yet there had been something about the dark haired male, something dangerous but also alluring. He’d been a beast bound in chains and he hadn’t even thought twice about setting him free with his own blood. 

His choice had come with a price and now his heart beat for the dark beast. 

“You’re distracted,” Wooyoung murmured, causing him to snap out of his musings. Those familiar prussian blue eyes were focused on him and it wasn’t the first time that Jongho felt far too exposed and bare under his servant’s gaze. There was nothing human about those eyes, not with their split pupils which resembled a cat’s. Wooyoung was no cat though, even if he acted like one at times.

Something must have shown on his face, because the next moment Wooyoung was laughing loudly, clearly amused at his expense. Jongho couldn’t help but stare at the other. The thing was that Wooyoung was both dangerously beautiful and handsome. It was a peculiar combination that only the dark haired male seemed to be able to pull off. There was nothing really feminine about him and yet there was this sharp and so traitorously delicateness to him that made him seem less intimidating than he really was. It hid his true nature very easily. 

Jongho was once again snapped out of his thoughts when he found himself with a lap full of Wooyoung. He wasn’t even sure how the other had managed to squeeze himself between him and the oak desk, but that didn’t seem to matter. Instead Wooyoung straddled his waist without any shame, his arms coming to wrap around his neck in a movement that Jongho hated to admit that had become far too familiar by now. The smile that Wooyoung offered him was serpentine in nature. 

“We can’t have you this easily distracted, bunny,” Wooyoung whispered softly, words slow and teasing. 

Jongho knew how patient Wooyoung was when he needed to be. The predator in his servant enjoyed the chase and Wooyoung had been chasing him for as long as their bond had been set into place. Wooyoung had gotten only a taste of him so far, but it was clear that the beast wanted more and more. His ultimate goal though was beating steadily in Jongho’s chest, the essence of power of every witch lay within their heart. 

However before that time comes, he’ll become one of the greatest of his kind. And he knew that Wooyoung would make him the greatest witch in history, because he was the beast who had devoured hundred witches before him and had absorbed their knowledge and power. And now Jongho was his next protege, his next prey…

He should feel scared, curse himself for his foolish mistake for summoning this creature, this onyx sky serpent and yet it was hard to feel such things when Wooyoung’s taste was all desire and temptation, sweet and heavy on his tongue and lips. 

He watched his dark beast lean closer. Wooyoung’s palm was warm against his clothed chest. His power felt even hotter against his senses and skin. 

“One day, I will devour your heart but until then you need to get stronger. Become someone worthy of being my sacrifice.” Fangs grazed, Jongho’s neck making him shudder. His reaction was clearly satisfactory, because the next moment Wooyoung was kissing him slowly and unhurried like he was taking his time tasting him all over again. Wooyoung himself tasted of power, the sweetest and most dangerous power. It was always like this. The kiss was far too short though and Jongho found himself chasing after Wooyoung’s mouth when the other pulled away. 

“Stay,” Jongho murmured, trying to pull the familiar closer, but surprisingly Wooyoung stopped him, putting his fingers on his lips and silencing him. 

“I will kill you one day, bunny,” he told him softly, an unknown look on his face. It was different and somehow it made Jongho stupidly hopeful. 

Wooyoung let out a soft hum, before pressing his forehead against Jongho’s. “What do you want to accomplish before that?”

The question wasn’t an easy one, but somehow familiar words filled his head.

_Love you…_

He didn’t say the words though, instead he brushed his fingers through Wooyoung’s hair. 

“I’ll accomplish enough with you by my side.”

Something must have shown on his face because Wooyoung was strangely still after that. The way he was looking at Jongho at the moment made those same treacherous threads of hope wrap around his heart again. There was so much he wanted. 

“You’re foolish, bunny. I’m still a snake, the dark beast,” he whispered and Jongho knew how true his words were. The words were meant to be more than a warning and yet he didn’t care. Instead he grasped Wooyoung’s chin, pulling him closer and kissing him softly and gently in a way that one could only kiss a lover. 

He could feel Wooyoung tense the slightest bit, only to quickly relax when he threaded his fingers through his dark hair. The gentleness in each touch and caress was probably something unknown to the dark beast and that thought alone made Jongho desperate to show him more. Breaking the kiss, he pressed his lips against the corner of Wooyoung’s mouth, hearing and feeling the quiet gasp of pleasure that escaped him.

“Bunny,” he whispered, voice sweet as honey. “You’re playing a dangerous game,” the beast practically purred and Jongho could feel the way that tone did things to him. He was just about to silence him with another kiss when the door to the study room was unceremoniously slammed open, making both of them jump. 

“No fucking in the study room!” San announced eyeing them both suspiciously. It was safe to say that whatever mood that they had both been ensnared in was quickly broken. He almost protested when Wooyoung stood up. 

“Like you’re any better,” the familiar declared, shooting San a dirty look before announcing that he was going to talk to Seonghwa. Jongho almost reached out for him, but he forced himself to watch leave. That familiar longing once again pressed behind his lungs. Thankfully, he was distracted by the feeling by San who slowly approached his desk. 

“You’re doing it again,” the older witch told him. There was something in his voice, something that Jongho refused to acknowledge. 

San seemed to realize this as well as he sighed softly. “It should have been me who made that contract,” he told the other and like every other time Jongho was quick to scoff at him. 

“It would change nothing, San.” 

He slammed the book shut with a resounding thud, trying to ignore San’s gaze on him. 

“I’m not in love with a creature that will devour my heart, Jongho.”

That had the younger witch’s head snapping up, eyes narrowed dangerously. “Don’t you dare,” he hissed, eyes darkening slightly. “You care about him just as much as I do!” he spat. Not surprisingly San didn’t deny it and Jongho wanted to hate him for it, but couldn’t. 

“Perhaps, but if I had to choose, I would choose saving you,” San said softly before turning around and leaving the study room. Jongho felt his own words get stuck in his throat, but like always he couldn’t voice them. Closing his eyes, he inhaled deeply willing every little feeling away, but like always San knew where to strike him and like every other time the wound was deep enough that he would feel it for days or even weeks to come. 

The thing was that Jongho knew that what he was doing was stupid, but he also knew that he couldn’t change how he felt. As he once again looked at the sky outside, he realized that he would die at Wooyoung’s hand, but he would make sure to have no regrets.

He would make sure to love Wooyoung as much as the other allowed him to. 


End file.
